Moment of Impact Traducción
by natyob
Summary: Un accidente en el verano antes sexto año de Harry, pone los planes de Dumbledore en peligro, por lo que debe empezar a trabajar antes de tiempo; ¿será posible una tregua entre Harry y Snape, para entrenar juntos? o están destinados a terminar matandose entre ellos. NO ES SLASH.
1. Primer momento de impacto

**Moment of Impact *Traducción***

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y de Suite Sambo, autora de la historia original en inglés, quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

CAPÍTULO 1

PRIMER MOMENTO DE IMPACTO

Era otro día de verano, después de su quinto año en Hogwarts, donde Harry Potter se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en su dormitorio, en la casa de Privet Drive, leyendo. Como era de esperar, después de las amenazas de Moody en la estación de King Cross, los Dursley decidieron que era mejor que se mantuviera fuera de su vista, dejándole en mayor "libertad" que otros años.

Al contrario de los veranos anteriores, donde su mayor felicidad era que le dijera que podía salir de la casa, sus tíos decidieron que era mejor que pasara casi todo el tiempo encerrado haciendo sus labores dentro de la casa; esto se debía principalmente al temor que los fenómenos con los que el chico se juntaba, fueran a pensar que no estaba lo suficientemente protegido, ahora, solo debía ocuparse del jardín.

Sin nada más que hacer, además de cocinar y dedicarse a la limpieza de las habitaciones, envió a Hedwig con sus amigos, pidiéndoles algo de lectura interesante; por un momento, pensó en la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos, en especial Ron, al leer su carta. No era que se había convertido, de la noche a la mañana en una nueva copia de Hermione, al contrario, más que aprender solo quería evadirse un rato de su miserable existencia.

Necesitaba algo para mantener su mente fuera del Departamento de Misterios, lejos de la profecía, y aún más del recuerdo de Sirius. Ahora que sabía, el por qué estaba atascado con los Dursley cada verano, el aburrimiento era más fácil de llevar y le evitaba pensar en cosas que no deseaba recordar… sintiendo las lágrimas apretar sus ojos, se dijo que no era justo para sus amigos, hacerles saber que se encontraba mal, por lo que al escribirles, intentaba mostrarse todo lo alegre y optimista que podía, sin hacerles sospechar.

Hermione había saltado con entusiasmo, a la oportunidad de ayudar. Hedwig regresó casi de inmediato con un libro pesado: Hogwarts, una historia. Harry casi se rió en voz alta cuando lo desenvolvió. La chica, había estado tratando de hacerlos leer, ese libro en particular, durante los últimos cinco años. Había estado leyéndolo menos de una semana, encontrándolo fascinante a pesar de su aspecto aburrido. Gran parte de los datos, ya los sabía, pero había encontrado un buen número de sorpresas. Se preguntó si Hermione había leído la parte de la revuelta de los duendes en 1344, o si los gemelos Weasley habían encontrado alguna vez, la escalera secreta al observatorio en la cima de la torre norte.

Apenas iba por la mitad del primer libro, cuando Hedwig le entregó un libro de Ron. Él sonrió ampliamente cuando desenvolvió Prefectos perfectos: Las brillantes estrellas de Hogwarts. La nota adjunta decía: "Encontré esto en la vieja habitación de Percy. Espero que lo disfrutes. Sabías que no mencionan al fabuloso Ronald Weasley.

Errol, el antiguo búho de la familia Weasley, apareció unas horas después, con una ofrenda de Ginny. Era un libro pequeño, encuadernado en cuero y bastante viejo. "El diario de la abuela Prewett," escribió Ginny, "de cuando estaba en Hogwarts. No es mágico en absoluto. ¡No le digas a mamá!" Harry mantuvo ese libro junto a su cama y leyó pasajes aleatorios, cuando su otra lectura era demasiado seca o aburrida.

Rápidamente se decidió que la abuela de Ginny, era más como Fred y George que como Molly. Por ejemplo, encontró un pasaje que lo animó: ¡Percival Prewett nunca supo qué fue lo que lo golpeó! Estábamos de pie en el Gran Salón, acabábamos de comer, cuando el estómago le empezó a retumbar y él comenzó expulsar gases, muy sonoros. Él se puso rojo hasta las raíces de su cabello y salió corriendo de la habitación, agarrándose el estómago. Maude Harris estaba riendo tan fuerte que casi se orinó…

Sus amigos, Harry tomó nota mentalmente, se cuidaron de no enviarle nada demasiado profundo u oscura o depresivo. No había libros sobre Oclumancia ni sobre las artes oscuras. Nada en absoluto de Voldemort.

Voldemort.

La profecía. Sus amigos no sabían de la profecía. Sabía que tenía que decirles. Se lo debía a ellos, el problema, no solo era encontrar las palabras necesarias, sino encontrar el coraje. . . Tal vez cuando estuvieran todos juntos otra vez, sería capaz de expresarlo. Luego de un suspiro se dio cuenta, de que sería de muy mal gusto, contar por carta, que terminaría siendo o una víctima o un asesino...

Sacudió la cabeza y miró por la ventana de su habitación, que daba a Privet Drive. Hileras de casas, jardines inmaculados, ni una hoja fuera de lugar. Se estaba acercando la hora del almuerzo, y su tío Vernon estaría en casa pronto. Había terminado Hogwarts, una historia y lo había regresado a Hermione. Hedwig lo miró mientras desataba un paquete pesado.

Hermione le había enviado la autobiografía de Gilderoy Lockhart, y Harry decidió empezar a ojearlo, acaba de empezar un capítulo, sobre el encuentro de Lockhart, con una criatura llamada "Big Foot" en Estados Unidos. Suspiró y cerró el libro. No había desmalezado y regado los macizos de flores en la acera, y a pesar de que era el jardín de tía Petunia, tío Vernon seguro iba a darse cuenta. Lo mejor sería empezar de una vez. A su Tío Vernon le gustaba verlo trabajar. Podía empezar ahora y su tío estaría feliz de verlo sudando y sintiéndose miserable cuando llegara a casa del trabajo. Puede que eso fuera a animarlo por una noche entera.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Harry estaba hasta los codos en zinnias y toronjil. Curiosamente, no le importaba mucho este trabajo en particular. Más bien, le recordaba a la clase de Herbología con la profesora Sprout. Él estaba excavando un parche particularmente grueso de menta, cuando ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez.

Un "¡miau!" Ruidoso y estridente, lo sobresaltó cuando un elegante gato gris, que al parecer se había escondido en el parche de menta, saltó en el aire. Un "¡crack!" Fuerte resonó desde algún lugar detrás de él, y la cicatriz de Harry explotó de dolor. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, caminando hacia la calle, agarrando su frente, tropezó con la acera y quedó tendido sobre el pavimento. Mientras todo esto ocurría, el auto de su tío, venía a gran velocidad por la carretera, al notar al muchacho, hizo el intento de esquivarlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente ágil y terminó arrollándolo.

Oyó gritos y pasos corriendo hacia él.

"¡Harry! Harry... oh diablos..."

"¿Bill?" murmuró. Su mano izquierda estaba todavía sobre su cabeza, pero el dolor en su cicatriz, rivalizaba con el dolor en sus piernas, y una horrible sensación de humedad en el brazo derecho.

"cálmate, Harry," murmuró Bill Weasley. "No trates de moverte. La ayuda está en camino."

"Me duelen las piernas," dijo Harry con un gemido apenas contenido. Su cicatriz le dolía y sentía un viento oscuro y una voz fría. "¿Potter? ¿Estas despierto?" Y entonces la voz se había ido, y el dolor disminuía.

¡Crack!

"¡Bill! ¿Qué pasó?" dijo una segunda voz. Alguien se arrodilló a su lado.

"envuélvanlo con esto", dijo una voz femenina desconocida.

Harry gimió cuando sintió que alguien colocó algo en torno a sus piernas. ¿Queestapasando?

"No le muevas. Esperemos a Dumbledore."

"¿Remus?" dijo Harry, tratando de incorporarse. De alguna manera, Harry se sentía mejor sabiendo que su viejo profesor, el amigo de su padre, estaba aquí.

Los fuertes gritos de una mujer lo sorprendieron otra vez, y él hizo un gesto con la cabeza al oír el sonido.

"Tranquilo, Harry, es sólo tu tía. Bill, alguien tiene que hacer frente a estos muggles." Había más empujones y algunas caras familiares, vagamente borrosas empujando su camino, Harry pensó que pertenecían a los vecinos de los Dursley en Privet Drive.

Los neumáticos chirriaron y la puerta de un coche se estrelló contra un transeúnte que se detuvo, para ver de que se trataba todo el alboroto. El ruido casi cubrió la aparición de otros dos magos.

Albus Dumbledore, con sus ropas cubiertas por una larga capa verde, ahora se agachó al lado de Harry. Bill comenzó a moverse empujando hacia atrás a todos los vecinos, asegurándoles que la situación estaba bajo control y que iban a llevara Harry directamente al hospital. Alguien estaba siendo bastante agresivo, y no quería abandonar el lugar, hasta que una ambulancia fuera llamada.

Bill hábilmente maniobró entre la mujer y Harry, bloqueando su visión del director, mientras trataba de empujar la mano de Harry lejos de la cabeza. Harry sujetó con más fuerza su frente.

"¡Harry! ¿Qué fue...?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "no sé, solo se ha ido."

"Harry, vamos a conseguir ayuda. Mantén la calma."

"¿Cómo vamos a moverlo?" -preguntó una voz baja. Harry se volvió un poco la cabeza, pero no pudo hacer nada por enfocarla.

"Todos los medios fáciles son imposibles," respondió Dumbledore. "Aparición o flu podrían dañarlo aún más y un traslador ilegal desde este lugar..."

"Es la mejor opción", respondió el otro mago. "A no ser que lo quieras subir en el Autobús Noctámbulo." Harry hizo una mueca ante esa sugerencia. "Uno de nosotros va a tener que ir con él sosteniéndolo para evitar mayores lesiones cuando lleguemos."

"Conoces los riesgos, Severus," respondió Dumbledore.

¡Snape! Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

"¿Dónde?" murmuró. "¿A dónde me llevan?"

"San Mungo", respondió la voz de Remus por encima de ellos.

"No," corrigió Dumbledore rápidamente. "No puede ir allí."

"¡Albus, necesita ayuda! ¡Míralo! No puedo..."

"tendremos a todo el Profeta encima, si lo llevamos allí," dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

"Hogwarts, entonces," dijo la fría voz de Snape. "Y rápidamente. Está perdiendo sangre."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Remus, claramente frustrado. "No podemos simplemente desaparecer en medio de todos estos muggles..."

"Lo vamos a alejarnos de la multitud, en el auto de ese Muggle," dijo Snape.

"Pero, ¿como lo aparecemos si alguien tiene que sujetarlo?"

"Yo lo he hecho antes."

"No hay realmente ninguna otra forma", añadió Dumbledore. "La presión de la aparición abriría aún más las heridas. La presión podría..." Su voz se apagó en un momento de silencio. "¿Harry?" "¿Puedes oírme?"

Harry asintió vagamente.

"El profesor Snape va a trasladarse a Hogsmeade contigo. Debes escucharlo con atención y hacer lo que dice."

"¿No puede usted...?" Incluso en su estado actual, sus instintos le dijeron que no debía confiar en Snape. Snape había querido que Sirius muriera…

"Harry..." La cara de Dumbledore estaba cerca de la suya, y su voz era suave. "necesitas ayuda ahora. El Profesor Snape es el que tiene la mejor oportunidad de conseguir esa ayuda. Acepta esto. Escúchalo atentamente."

Dumbledore se levantó y Snape se arrodilló para tomar su lugar. Hubo más revuelo mientras los vecinos se hacían a un lado y despejaban el camino hacia el auto.

"Potter, tu cabeza debe estar en contacto con mi cuerpo cuando se active el traslador. Tienes que estar muy cerca de mí. Sé que esto va a ser difícil para ti, pero hay que hacerlo. Mantén el contacto con mi cuerpo y has que tu deseo más ferviente sea seguir conmigo dondequiera que vaya. ¿Lo tienes?" Terminó con lo que habría pasado por una sonrisa irónica, si la situación hubiera sido menos grave.

"Remus, puedes conducir un coche muggle, ¿verdad? "Preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, pero sí, puedo", respondió Remus. Él se alejó y requisó el coche de tío Vernon, que afortunadamente seguía en funcionamiento, incluso con la abolladura considerable en el parachoques y el capó.

Snape pasó su varita rápidamente sobre el niño herido. Harry sintió que sus piernas se tensaron cuando Snape lo levantó con cuidado y se metió en el asiento trasero del coche, que les esperaba.

"¡Mira la sangre!" -rugió tío Vernon desde el patio donde estaba siendo consolado por Petunia.

Dumbledore simplemente lo ignoró mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del acompañante, dejando a Bill solo, para hacer frente a los muggles y aparecerse más tarde. Remus aceleró con un chirrido de neumáticos, mientras conducía por una docena de manzanas y daba varias vueltas, antes de orillarse en una acera.

"Voy a adelantarme para pedir un carruaje y buscar a Hagrid," dijo Dumbledore. "Llévalo a la puerta, Severus. O lo más cerca que puedas, ya sabes..." Se había ido con un crack y Harry escuchó otra vez la fría voz de Snape.

"loco," dijo Snape.

Harry miró a Remus en su lugar.

"Remus, por favor..." dijo con voz ronca. Levantó la mano sana hacia el hombre lobo.

"La cabeza, Harry," dijo Remus en voz baja. "debes estar quieto. Estaré ahí tan pronto como ayude a Bill con esos muggles."

"Puede que tengas que aliviarlos," dijo Snape. Harry, de su lugar, sin pena ni gloria, con la cabeza y los hombros apretados contra el pecho del Profesor de Pociones, pensó que el hombre sonaba feliz ante esa perspectiva.

"debes devolver el auto de tío Vernon," dijo Harry, apretando los dientes cuando el dolor lo recorrió desde las piernas hasta el torso. Snape y Remus se miraron.

"Voy a devolverlo inmediatamente, Harry, no te preocupes", aseguró Remus. "Agárrate fuerte, ahora. Severus va a aparecerse contigo. Él tiene que concentrarse para mantenerte a su lado y tienes que escucharlo. Haz lo que él te diga."

"Tienes que mantener el contacto," dijo Snape.

"Lo sé," dijo Harry bruscamente. "Sigues diciendo-"

"Debido a que es importante", respondió Snape, su voz fría incluso sonó más gélida. "Si no, perderé el control sobre ti,"

"Harry," dijo Remus, "Vas a Hogwarts. Te vas a casa."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza

"¡Ahora!" dijo Snape, apretando lo que se sentía como una pluma, en su mano sana.

Con el tirón de costumbre detrás del ombligo, desaparecieron, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar, en la extraña sensación de volar y caer al mismo tiempo, fue sacudido por los pies de Snape que golpearon el suelo pesadamente. Su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado y vio como el hombre se tropezó y luego se estabilizó. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Snape estaba corriendo, casi volando, todavía sosteniéndolo. Harry oyó gritos delante de ellos, pero no abrió los ojos. Con pesar descubrió que apretar la cabeza con fuerza, contra el cuerpo de su profesor, ayudaba a mitigar el dolor.

Lo último que recordaba fue a Hagrid levantándolo de los brazos de Snape, mientras lo colocaba en un carruaje. Alguien dentro de él, lo tomó en sus brazos, pero no recordaba quién era. Lo último que vio, por el rabillo del ojo, fue a Snape, jadeando, apoyándose pesadamente contra el thestral que usaron como transporte.


	2. Días perdidos

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y de Suite Sambo, autora de la historia original en inglés, quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

CAPÍTULO 2

DÍAS PERDIDOS.

Estaba mirando a su brazo. Los vendajes se habían ido y una larga cicatriz irregular recorría su antebrazo. Curiosamente, la cicatriz tenía la forma de un rayo. Los bordes eran de color rojo y lo levantó para tocar su frente, ambas ardieron en llamas.

Harry Potter se despertó con una sacudida. Instintivamente, se acercó a su mesa de noche para tomar las gafas, pero cuando movió el brazo, sintió una fuerte descarga de dolor recorriéndolo, hasta la punta de los dedos.

"¡Oww!" murmuró.

"Con cuidado, querido." Alguien movió suavemente su brazo, colocándolo de nuevo en una cómoda posición de descanso a su lado. "Y aquí están tus lentes. Espera..."

"Gracias," murmuró Harry, mirando a través de sus gafas, con súbita claridad, a la madre de Ron, la señora Weasley. Estaba sentada en una mecedora tapizada cerca de su cama. Un viejo libro desgastado descansaba en su regazo.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?" –preguntó, mientras le ajustaba las mantas sobre sus piernas.

Harry miró las piernas debajo de las sábanas. Movió los dedos de los pies experimentalmente. No ocurrió nada. Miró a la señora Weasley.

"No puedo mover los pies", dijo. Su voz era áspera.

"No, por supuesto que no querido. Madam Pomfrey las mantiene inmovilizadas aún." Llegó tras él y ahuecó las almohadas, y luego, le ayudó a sentarse levemente; con tristeza vio como sus piernas se arrastraban, pero de pronto sintió un profundo dolor en los huesos. Eso era bueno, se dijo, ya que si estuviera lisiado no sentiría nada.

"¿Qué hora es?" -preguntó adormilado, mirando por la ventana de la habitación. Era la misma ventana, que Hermione había cerrado hacía un poco más de un año, mientras capturaba a Rita Skeeter en su forma de animago.

"Cerca del mediodía, querido", respondió la señora Weasley. "Espero que estés hambriento. Te he traído algo de comer."

Harry sintió hambre. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había tenido un buen comida-casi un día, supuso.

"Claro, eso sería genial", respondió, sonriendo a la madre de Ron. Ella se escabulló de la habitación por un minuto, pero volvió en seguida a sentarse.

"Entonces," dijo después de un momento, "¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No tiene... er... cosas que hacer en la Madriguera?"

Molly suspiró y dejó el libro. "Bueno, Harry, así es. Ya sabes…Bueno, esas cosas pasan por algo... er... nadie esperaba algo así." Su rostro se volvió de color rosa, casi como las orejas de Ron cuando se ponía nervioso.

Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago. Esto no sonaba nada bien.

"¿Qué cosas?" se preguntó. "Eh, ¿qué tipo de cosas, en concreto?"

Ella se interrumpió, y Harry sabía por experiencia que eso no era una buena señal, por la llegada de un elfo doméstico trayendo una gran bandeja cubierta. El elfo, que Harry no reconoció, le entregó la bandeja a la señora Weasley, y desapareció con rapidez.

"¿Qué decía?" le preguntó Harry, mientras la señora Weasley, le preparaba para empezar a comer.

"Oh sí, por supuesto", dijo. "Bueno, todo tiene que ver con un periódico muggle. The Surrey Advertiser, creo que Hermione dijo..."

"Ese es uno de los periódicos que mis tíos reciben," dijo Harry rápidamente. "Y ¿qué pasa con Hermione?"

La señora Weasley prácticamente se retorcía las manos.

"Escucha, Harry, querido," dijo, mientras colocaba la bandeja en su regazo, "Ron y Hermione estarán aquí dentro de unas horas. Están tomando el Autobús Noctámbulo. Detestamos que vengan por ellos mismos, pero con la resto de la Orden de... "Hizo otra pausa, una vez más nerviosa. "¡Oh, no importa! Ellos te explicaran todo, Harry. Sólo come tu almuerzo y entonces ¿quieres tomar otra siesta?"

Afortunadamente, el olor de la comida y la promesa de la visita de Ron y Hermione, fueron suficientes para mantener a flote su espíritu y dejó la señora Weasley en paz, por ahora. Lo que había pasado, él se enteraría por Hermione.

La señora Weasley regresó a su libro mientras masticaba su cerdo asado y papas. Su accidente debe haber salido en el periódico, pensó. Tal vez estaban preocupados de que los Mortífagos descubrieran que estaba herido. Él sonrió ante eso. No podía ser tan malo, realmente, ¿verdad?

Madam Pomfrey apareció, poco tiempo después de terminar su almuerzo. Ella bajó las sábanas que cubrían sus piernas y agitó su varita sobre ellas.

"Mueve los dedos, querido", le ordenó. Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que, en efecto, todavía funcionan. Se sentían extrañamente rígidos. Dudaba que se hubiera sentido así antes.

"Ahora, cierra los puños y levántalos", le indicó. Trató de mantener su rostro neutral cuando el dolor se disparó por el brazo herido, pero ella no se dejó engañar.

"Ahh, todavía te duele, ¿verdad?" -preguntó ella. "fue un mal corte, muy profundo. Estaba muy sucia por toda esa grasa y pintura…

"Embellecedores de rueda," le corrigió Harry en voz baja, mirando a su brazo. Al parecer, se había lastimado con uno de los tapacubos de diseño de su tío, los que debía pulir cada fin de semana.

Antes de irse, ella hizo que se levantara sobre sus pies. Se quedó allí, muy inestable y tembloroso, y no sin una buena dosis de dolor. Aun así, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que habría estado en cama durante semanas o incluso meses, si lo hubieran llevado a un hospital muggle.

"¿No es un poco pronto?" –preguntó, mientras ella le pidió que diera un par de pasos a su alrededor. "Después de todo, sólo ha pasado un día desde el accidente..."

Madam Pomfrey miró a la señora Weasley.

"¿Un día, Harry?" respondió ella. "estuviste inconsciente tres días. La curación de huesos, es un trabajo duro para el sanador y el paciente. Las pociones especiales del profesor Snape, te mantuvieron a salvo y sin dolor todo este tiempo, debes de agradecérselo después.

"¿Tres días?" -preguntó, incrédulo. Snape estaba probablemente, haciendo volteretas de alegría en las mazmorras, ante la perspectiva de mantenerlo en estado de coma, durante más tiempo. Cuando ella lo ayudó a volver a la cama, todo parecía diferente. Quería hablar con la señora Weasley otra vez, pero la buena comida y la pequeña cantidad de ejercicio habían dejado su huella. Él se recostó contra las almohadas y cerró los ojos. El sueño llegó rápido, y esta vez, fue pacíficamente sin sueños.


End file.
